Seduction
by smartjingle
Summary: Draco and Blaise take full advantage of Draco's Head Boy status by drinking every night in the common room he shares with Hermione. What happens when Hermione gets pissed off and confront them? *Mature Content* DM/HG/BZ
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini sat in the Head Boy's Common Room at an ungodly hour of the morning cackling maniacally at some evil idea or other that they had just conceived. Several bottles of strong Firewhiskey sat at their feet, some empty, some half-full.

They were _sloshed_.

Draco pointed a finger at Blaise, except he was so drunk he couldn't hold himself upright, and his finger only seemed to draw circles in midair at the other boy. "Lessse duuu thaaatt!" He giggled, quite un-Malfoy-like, and slapped his friend on the knee.

Blaise, in just the same state of inebriation, tried to pat his friend on the back for the good plan they had had. Surprisingly, the two Slytherins could still _think_ in their stupor, except without the control of their motor functions. Blaise's clasp on the back missed by a whole foot, and his head almost fell into Draco's lap when his arm movement threw him off-balance. Both of them started laughing crazily, thinking again of their master plan and their own brilliance.

Hermione, in her room, rolled over in bed and clenched her teeth. She pulled the pillow over her head to drown out the laughter in the Common Room. The stupidly thin wall separating the two rooms was, well, stupidly thin, and every single sound only appeared magnified in Hermione's sleep-deprived brain.

She was sick and tired of the two boys! It seems that these night occurrences have been happening more and more frequently, now it was every night, without fail. The black circles under the Gryffindor's eyes spoke for themselves, and she flopped onto her stomach. The grating sound of drunken males guffawing kneaded at her. What was so _bloody _funny that the bastards had to come and get drunk to laugh about in _her_ Common Room every, single, bloody, night?

She rolled off of the bed. She couldn't sleep but she could at least yell at them for keeping her up all night. It was time to give them a piece of her mind!

What she didn't know was their "plan" was to get a piece of her. It was something else altogether.

A/N: Just a peek! I'm writing this currently, and review = love.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione flung her door open and burst into the Common Room. The two teenagers immediately shut up and sat on the sofa and blinked at her. Blink? Hermione was hoping for some reaction so she could start the long and angry tirade that she had made up in her head already.

Draco broke the silence. "Well, well, well. Why, isn't it Granger here? Why are you out of bed so late, _Hermione_?" His voice was low, rolling her given name off his tongue like honey. He stood up and stalked towards her, without a trace of his earlier boisterous attitude. She gulped and backed towards her door.

Blaise quickly got up and drew his wand before she could edge her way back into the sanctuary of her room. A spell later and her door was closed, bolted, and magically locked. Her eyebrows rose in surprise. _This_ wasn't how it was supposed to be! She was going to tell them off, and return to her room for some well-deserved sleep. She did _not_ expect to be confronted with two seemingly sober but horny males who were eyeing her like she was their last meal. She looked down and noted her attire, mentally blushing when she noticed she was wearing the skimpy negligee that Ginny had given her for Christmas. She gulped when the two boys gave her a once-over and looked liked _their_ Christmas had come. _Definitely_ not going well.

Draco sent a smirk at her, and gave a hand motion to Blaise. The darker-skinned boy crossed the room in three strides and scooped her up. To Hermione's defence, she did let out a squeak of surprise and tried to pry the strong, lean, muscular, absolutely dreamy, arms off of her. He deposited her unceremoniously onto the couch that he and Malfoy had just vacated.

She crossed her arms over her chest protectively, and crossed her legs. It didn't help that she wasn't wearing any undergarments, but she hadn't expected an ambush, did she?

"What do you suppose we do with her, Draco?" Blaise drawled, lazily twisting his wand with two fingers.

"I have a few ideas," Draco replied in the same tone, Malfoy smirk back on in full force.

.oOo.

A/N: Ahhh, our little Hermione is just too easy to trick, isn't she? Fell right for it! Review and I'll pull out a good, long lemonie? ;D


	3. Chapter 3

"W-what ideas?" Hermione managed to get out before a pair of warm, soft, but demanding lips crashed down on hers. Making a small noise of surprise – that the other boy must have taken as a 'yes' because he continued to kiss her passionately. She slowly relaxed against the assault and kissed back. Merlin, it had been so _long_ since her last kiss, and that one wasn't even half as good as this.

Another pair of hands snaked their way over her – Merlin forbid! – scantily clad body. They caressed her back gently before slipping underneath the nightgown and outrightly groping her arse. The pair of lips attached to hers lifted slightly and moved to tackle her neck. She squirmed when those lips tickled her teasingly, and gave out a hearty moan when they sucked and nipped, smoothly licking over the bites. She looked down at pale-blond hair, and twisted her head sideways to see Blaise grinning at her. Using his upper arm strength, he hauled her into his lap by the grip he still had on her butt. The delicious mouth on her neck followed her movement and dipped lower, licking and tasting her down to the V-neck of the dress.

Her thoughts ran in directions they had no purpose going in, and she could not help respond to their ministrations. Her hands began caressing their hot flesh without her consent, her moans were oil to the slow-burning fire of their desire. Draco ripped his mouth away from her neck to look down, happily assessing the bite-marks he found there.

"Bed." It wasn't a request, but a command. Blaise gladly consented by heaving her up by the hold he had on her ass, and carrying her into Draco's room. As soon as he was inside, he threw Hermione unceremoniously down on the bed and looked at her as a predator would assess his prey. Draco traipsed in after them, looking as pleased as the cat who got the cream… or was it canary? For the life of her, she could not remember the Muggle saying, as Blaise chose that particular moment to claim her lips in a searing kiss.

Not willing to be left out, Draco joined them on the bed, which dipped slightly as his weight joined the kissing pair. Hermione vaguely felt her arms reaching out for him, and warm fingers wrap around her smaller hands. She thought she felt feather-light kisses on her fingertips, but she couldn't be sure, considering it was the cold-hearted Ice Prince that was holding her hands. She whined when the hands joining hers slipped away, but gasped in surprise when they rejoined her body again, this time exploring her willing body.

Blaise broke off from the kiss and grinned at her, and her breath caught just seeing how dashing he actually was, wearing a smile instead of a scowl or sneer as he usually did in her presence. She looked back, dazed, as his lips began to retrace the journey Draco's hands had taken, kissing her soft curves and heated skin with reverence, occasionally dragging his tongue across her sensitive skin. Draco's mouth took over hers, provoking her tongue into battle. His hands continued to slide down her body, setting her nerve endings on fire.

"More…" She moaned into his mouth, and he obeyed, slipping a finger into her wet folds. She buckled against it, trying to impale herself onto his digit, but he smirked against her lips and held her still, slipping his finger back out to tease her clit with slow circling strokes. Blaise, whose head had rocked with Hermione's sudden jerk, settled back to pepper kisses down her flat belly, smirking in much the same way Draco was. It seems that they have perfected their non-verbal communication, but Hermione found no reason to complain when Draco pushed his glorious finger back into her at the same time Blaise's tongue claimed the spot where Draco's finger has just left. She was so close…

Another finger breached her and the pleasure mingled with a tinge of pain was enough to send her over the edge, tumbling into a blissful abyss.

.oOo.

A/N: Not so fast! Our boys aren't quite down with poor Hermione… Review for more action!


End file.
